dawn to dusk
by stylinorcas
Summary: what could have happened after Breaking Dawn.
1. preface

Title

By: stylinorcas

Disclaimer: most of the characters are

Owned by Stephanie Meyer

Part 1: Bella

Preface

I was sitting in Edwards Volvo on my way to my father's house to have the most difficult discussion of my existence. With me are my vampire husband, Edward, my daughter, Renesmee, and my best friend, Jacob, who is a werewolf. We have to tell him the truth about us now that he is going to be part of the supernatural world— he is marrying the mom of two werewolves. We pulled up to the house where I had lived for two years before I got married. Unsurprisingly, Charlie's police cruiser was parked in front of\ the house. Edward looked at me with his topaz eyes that match mine.

"It will be fine, Bella. He will be considered part of our world." He reassured in the

velvety voice I adored.

"Are you sure?" I worried "what if the voltori don't see it that way? What if….."

"Stop it, Bella! He will be fine. Don't worry.

"yea," Jacob finally spoke. "remember how they ran last time?" he chuckled remembering last winter when the voltori, like royalty in the vampire world and the most powerful family of vampires, came to slaughter us because they thought that Renesmee was an immortal child, a child that was bitten and turned into a vampire before they could be taught to control their thirst, a danger to our secrecy.

"Yes, I remember. But there's no saying we can do that again." I replied.

"Well, Charlie's wondering why we haven't come in yet." Edward interrupted, reading Charlie's mind.

Well, let's get this over with." I said as I opened the door and stepped in to the rain.

Our home on Forks, Washington is the rainiest place in the continental U.S., which is the perfect place for a family of vampires to live since it is dreary and gray ninety-nine percent of the time. We walked at a human pace to the front door where Charlie was waiting. He opened the door after two taps.

"Come in, it's good to see you." he said awkwardly.

"Hi, Dad."I said awkwardly giving him a hug.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward said coming in behind me.

"Hey, Charlie." Jacob said leading Renesmee by the hand.

She let go and ran to Charlie yelling "Grandpa!" in her clear soprano voice before she jumped into his waiting arms. He hugged her "hey, Nessie. How have you been?"

"Good. Jacob has been helping me with your wedding present."

"Is that right?" she nodded. "Well I'm sure we'll love it." He said before handing her to me. We walked into the living room where Sue Clearwater, Charlie's fiancé, Billy Black, Jacob's father, Sam Uley, the leader of the other werewolf pack, and Seth and Leah, Sue's werewolf children and members of Jacobs pack, were and sat down. Renesmee immediately let me know that she wanted Seth by placing her hand on mine. I handed her over.

"She wanted you." I said to his curious look. His face brightened and he looked at Renesmee.

"Hey, kiddo."

"hi." She grinned.

Charlie cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "You all came here for a reason. Cuz u wanted to tell me some stuff. Well start tellin'."

"Okay, Dad." I said taking a deep breath. Not a good idea since hi sent still makes me thirsty, not a good thing when you are a vampire around your human father. Would you like to start with _my_ family or Jacobs?... or would you rather hear my side of the whole story?" I asked.

"Your side, I guess, since you seem to know so much about it. He replied.

"Well, it's a long story, so get comfortable…"


	2. the story part 1

Chapter 1: The Story

"I first saw the Cullens on my first day at school, like everyone I was mesmerized by their beauty. Later that day I saw Edward in biology, we were lab partners since he was the only one without a partner, he avoided me and as soon as class was dismissed he ran out the door, I saw him in the office trying to get a different class but there wasn't anything open. I couldn't figure out why he hated me so much."

"I didn't hate her, but I couldn't be around her for reasons that she didn't know yet." Edward interrupted. I glared at him. He grinned my favorite crooked smile "please, continue."

"Anyway, the next day he wasn't at school, nor the next or the rest of that week. When he came back he was friendly. I was confused; it was like he was a different person entirely. During our lab I accidently touched his hand and was surprised by how cold it was. We started talking and he kept telling me that he was dangerous but I didn't listen. Then the day I almost got hit, you don't know the whole story. Before the van appeared I noticed Edward on the other side of the lot, but just as the car was about to hit me he was there stopping it with his hand and lifting it up to keep it from hitting my legs." Charlie gasped and stared at Edward with wide eyes. "Before I left the hospital I confronted Edward about it but he insisted that he was next to me the whole time and even though I knew that wasn't true I let it go. I was invited to go to La Push with some friends and invited Edward but he declined. When we got there we ran into Jacob, Sam and some other kids from La Push. Someone mentioned how I invited Edward and Sam said 'the Cullens don't come here.' I was intrigued so I pulled Jacob aside and talked him into telling me what Sam meant. That's when he told me what Edward, his family and now myself are." Billy, Sam, Sue and Edward glared at Jacob.

"What I didn't know that it was _true_ I thought it was just some superstitious tribal legend." Jacob objected.

Charlie coughed nervously and asked gulping "what are you?"

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Dad?" I asked

"Yea, I think so."

"Okay, just remember you can't tell anyone."

"_Okay, _just tell me,Bella!" he ordered

"Vampires"

"Vampires?"He whispered "is that true?"He asked looking around. Everyone nodded except for Renesmee who was asleep before I got to the story. Charlie blanched and I thought he was going to pass out.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked getting up. He scooted back. "Do you want me to stop?" he shook his head as if clearing it and said "no, go on."

"Well…" I began again "I wasn't sure it was true yet although I had a hunch. I did some research but didn't find very much that matched. Time passed and I went to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica and that was when everything changed. I ran into Edward and he bought me dinner. We talked and he said that he followed me because he felt protective of me. He also confirmed that he is a vampire. The next day he picked me u for school and we continued to talk. I asked him questions ad he asked me some. That's when we officially started dating. The morning that you met Edward we had gone to his house so I could meet his family. While we were in the baseball field another coven, that's a group of vampires that live together, of three showed up. These vampires weren't like the Cullens who only feed on the blood of animals. You can tell the difference y the color of their eyes. Red eyes mean that they feed mostly on human blood, and if the eyes are golden they feed on the animal blood. All vampires' eyes turn black when they are thirsty. Anyway while we were there a tracker, whose extremely heightened senses made him fatal, smelled me and knew that I was human, the Cullens defended me but that set him off. The night I left so that I wouldn't lead him here. He found me in Phoenix ad almost killed me but the Cullens saved me."

"I think we should see if Charlie has any questions about what you have said so far." Billy said.

"Good idea." Edward agreed. He turned to Charlie and asked "any questions?"

"Umm… so you are a vampire?" he said looking at Edward.

"Yes."

"And you don't…" gulp "eat people?"

"No, we stick to animal blood."

` "Why?"

"Would you prefer if we did feed on humans/"

"Oh no no.! I was just trying to figure out why you only feed on animals."

"It's almost lunchtime Charlie why don't you, me, Jacob, Renesmee, Billy and Sam eat and we can finish this discussion later." Sue interrupted.

"That sounds like a good idea, sue. We need some fresh air anyway." I replied.


End file.
